Dos señores del Tiempo en Tellius
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Titulo Provisional - ¿Y si en lugar de acabar en el E-Espacio, el Doctor y Romana, llegaran a un universo mágico, donde la magia es tan natural como respirar?...


_En algún lugar del universo que todos conocemos..._

El renegado Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor, conocido también por unos cuantos en Gallifrey como Theta Sigma, y la joven Dama de Tiempo de nombre completo Romanadvoratrelundar, llamada simplemente Romana por todos y cada uno de los amigos que había hecho por el universo denominado N-Espacio por estudiosos Gallifreyan, habían recibido un aviso para regresar a Gallifrey, querían a la joven Dama del Tiempo de vuelta en Gallifrey, la joven recibió la noticia con desgana, no deseaba tener que pasar el resto de su vida en Gallifrey tras ver las maravillas del universo, pero la joven fue enviada con el renegado única y exclusivamente para ayudar al Señor del tiempo con la búsqueda de la llave del tiempo, un objeto que re-equilibraba el universo en manos del guardián blanco y lo equilibraba hacia el caos en manos del guardián negro, tras una trampa del guardián negro, ambos señores del tiempo tuvieron que huir y despistar al guardián tras romper el núcleo y desperdigar sus piezas por todo el cosmos.

Tras dejar aun humano en la Tierra, el Doctor preparaba el viaje de vuelta a su planeta Gallifrey. **-Preparado K9? **- dijo el Doctor mientras tiraba de algunas palancas y su joven compañera rubia asumía el hecho de que tenia que volver a casa

**-Amo? **-pregunto el perro de hojalata K9 Mark II

**-Bien, quiero que establezcas las coordenadas binarias 10-0-11-0-0 por 0-2 a partir del punto galáctico central **-ordeno el señor del tiempo al perro para que el programará el viaje y no tuvieran problemas para el viaje de regreso

**-Estableciendo las coordenadas **- informa el perro de hojalata, en ese momento Romana se gira, quitándole la vista de encima al Doctor y a K9

**-Bien hecho, K9 **-agradece el Doctor al robot de hojalata con forma de perro **-Bueno, ahora que hemos dejado a nuestro amigo en la Tierra, podemos seguir nuestro camino **- dice el Doctor a su compañera de viaje que van de camino a Gallifrey, ella se gira y mira al bohemio Doctor

**-Has tomado una decisión entonces? **-pregunto la Dama del Tiempo en un tono de voz entrecortado y algo bajo, el Doctor lo mira con media sonrisa, para lo desanimar mas de la cuenta a su "joven" compañera

**-Si, no podemos negarnos a una llamada de Gallifrey... **-en ese momento, Romana desaparece de la sala de control y se dirige a su habitación de la TARDIS, mientras el Doctor sigue hablando sin darse de cuenta, mientras se pone su abrigo **-...además, quiero saber como les va a Leela y Andred, K9, tu podrás interactuar con tu gemelo. Romana..., Romana? **-en ese momento el Doctor se percata de que su compañera se había ido, así que deja todo listo y deja a K9 al mando, a la voz de... **-K9, quédate aquí, estas al mando **-antes de ni siquiera esperar la confirmación de K9, el Doctor abandono la sala de control y tras pasar un par de pasillos, llega a la habitación, pero duda si hacerlo, pero quería hablar con ella, de alguna forma la entendía, pero el sabia que ella no era como el, ella debía regresar a Gallifrey, así tenía que ser.

El Doctor se asoma a la puerta de la habitación y echa la cabeza para que Romana lo vea, ella lo ve, pero no media palabra ninguna con el señor del tiempo.

**-Puedo pasar? **-pregunta el Doctor, a ver si conseguía iniciar la conversación, Romana estaba tumbada en la cama, al reves, con la mirada fija en el fondo de la habitación, como debatiéndose a si misma sobre su obligación, ella, tras el saludo del Doctor, sólo dijo una frase.

**-Los señores del tiempo quieren que regrese **-comenta la Dama del tiempo sin mirar al Doctor, en un intento de pregunta, con un tono hiriente y desconsolador, el Doctor entra como quien no quiere la cosa, y simplemente el dice en un tono algo frio.

**-Bueno... tu solo veniste a ayudarme con la Llave del Tiempo **-comento el Doctor mientras ojeaba un libro de la joven dama del tiempo que habia en la habitación, ella se levanto de la cama, sentándose en ella, con los ojos llorosos y lo miro, ya que el Doctor estaba en frente de ella, ojeando el libro sin mirarla.

**-Doctor, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en Gallifrey, no después de todo esto **-comento Romana con un tono entre tristeza y rabia, el Doctor, camino hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

**-No puedes luchar contra los señores del tiempo, Romana **-dijo el, Romana al oirlo, se levanto completamente y se acerco al Doctor que seguía de espaldas a la rubia Dama del Tiempo.

**-Tu lo hiciste, una vez **-dice ella como intentando convencerlo de que la ayudase, con el mismo tono frio y triste con el que pronuncio que no quería regresar a Gallifrey.

**-Y perdí **- dijo el Doctor en un suspiro, recordando todas y cada una de sus acciones cara a su planeta, su hogar, la dama del tiempo tiro su melena rubia hacia atrás.

**-Bueno, no hay nada mas que discutir, habrá que ir** -dice la Dama del tiempo mientras pone un poco de orden en sus cosas.

**-Supongo que si **-dice el, el Doctor la ayuda en el otro lado de la habitación con sus cosas.

Mientras K9, en la cabina, controlaba la TARDIS para que les llevara a Gallifrey, pero en un momento, K9 pierde el control de la cabina y caen de manera vertiginosa a nadie sabe donde, K9 intenta no llevar a la nave a la CVE (Charged Vacuum Emboitment), Romana y el Doctor pierden el equilibrio en la habitacion, y la rubia pierde el conocimiento al golpearse en la base del craneo con un adorno de la cama, mientras que el Doctor se había quedado encajado entre dos muebles de la habitacion.

_En el mundo de Tellius, en un universo completamente diferente, regido por otro tipo de normas y leyes logicas..._

Sothe corría por el pasillo del Castillo Real de Daein, en busca de Micaiah, la reina nombrada hace diez años por sus actos durante la Primera Guerra del Orden, asi llamada por todo el continente de Tellius a la Guerra que involucro a Ashera, la diosa del Orden, y Yune, la llamada Diosa del Caos, mas lejos de lo contrario, la Guerra termino con la desaparición, y no derrota completa por la unión de ambas diosas tenian entre ellas, de Ashera, Sothe llevaba un abrigo verde, a conjunto con su pelo corto, acompañado de unas botas simples, pantalón y camisa, no necesitaba mas, aunque para ser el Guardaespaldas de la Reina, era extremadamente descuidado con eses temas. Micaiah estaba en su habitación, la habitación real, dándose un baño relajante en una bañera que casi podrías comparar con una piscina olímpica, era en algunos rasgos aparentaba ser joven, pero su melena blanca, con un tono que casi podrías decir que era plateado, brillando con la luz del sol, ella tenia varios dones dados por su sangre, sangre de laguz, pero, aparte de eso, Micaiah era la apostol de Begnion, hija de Altina, la verdadera, pero se crió en Daein y juro que no los dejaría, así que dejo a su hermana pequeña, Sanaki, como la apóstol de Begnion, y ella se quedo en Daein como su reina, ella estaba feliz y el tiempo de paz... Mientras estaba en la bañera, Micaiah tubo una visión, una visión del regreso de Ashera, de forma diferente, con un vestido negro y pelo rubio, algo oscuro, la impresión de tal visión cayo en el fondo de su bañera, por suerte, Sothe entro en la habitación sin mas, como solía hacer, y no veía a Micaiah en ningún lado, asi que corrió a la bañera y vio las burbujas que producía Micaiah al estar bajo el agua, la saco con fuerza, tirandola por las axilas.

**-Micaiah!** -exclama Sothe alarmado al ver asi a Micaiah, Micaiah recupera la consciencia y mira a Sothe con sus ojos dorados. **-¿Qué paso? Me has dado un susto de muerte** -dice Sothe asustado, Micaiah se quedo callada y se fue al vestidor a vestirse antes de decir nada, Sothe comprendió que eso seria lo mejor y espero un poco impaciente, ya que quería saber el porque del casi-ahogamiento de la Dama del Alba y Reina de Daein. Micaiah se vistió, poniéndose un vestido rojo y blanco, con algunos adornos dorados y azules, similar al que llevo durante los sucesos de la guerra contra Ashera en Begnion, después de la bendición de Yune, Sothe se extraño, y Micaiah solo dijo.

**-El regreso de Ashera es inminente, convoca a los líderes de Tellius, yo convocaré a Yune, una nueva guerra se avecina, debemos luchar** -dice la Dama del Alba mientras va en dirección al templo de Yune que ella y Sothe había erigido por la diosa que les había ayudado en aquella batalla contra Ashera. Sothe corrió a avisar a los lideres de los reinos de Tellius, con una sensación punzante por haberle oído decir a Micaiah tal nombre después de diez años de paz y tranquilidad, Ashera no se regia precisamente por ver el mundo que se habría regido tras los hechos en Begnion, de todas formas Sothe pudo "leer" en el rostro de la Dama del Alba que está vez, seria algo personal entre Yune y Ashera.

_De vuelta en la TARDIS del Doctor, fuera de su universo, en otro que no tardaría en darle una sorpresa..._

El señor del tiempo se quedo encajado entre dos muebles, de los cuales se zafa tras un liberó tras un forcegeo de un par de minutos, segundos arriba, segundos abajo. Romana seguía tirada en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, el Doctor al verla, asustado, la cogió y la poso sobre su cama con delicadeza, y con cuidado, vio si estaba muy herida. Romana abrió los ojos poco después y suspiro, posando su mirada en el Doctor de manera dulce y algo dolorida. El Doctor mostró una sonrisa a su compañera y la ayudo a levantarse, cual caballero educado y amable. Ambos caminaron de manera tranquila hasta la sala de control para ver que había pasado, ya que les extraño enormemente, la semejante turbulencia, sus viajes solían ser movidos, pero tampoco era para tanto como para dejarlos como los había dejado, ambos llegaron a la sala de control. Romana fue hacia la parte mas alejada de los controles y el Doctor, los mas próximos a los restos de K9, el cual había sido destrozado por la tremenda turbulencia. Ambos intentan arrancar la TARDIS, pero esta no responde, no da ningún tipo de señal, lo que preocupa enormemente a ambos Señores del Tiempo.

**-¿Doctor, que pasa?** -pregunta Romana en un suspiro, caminando hacia el, cuando ve a K9, se tira al suelo, acabando de rodillas delante de los restos del robot metálico. El Doctor al verlo también se agacha y lo examina, al igual que Romana, ambos se levantan con una cara de funeral al darse de cuenta que K9 era historia. Romana abraza al Doctor con un sentimiento de pésame por el perro de metal, al que ambos habían cogido un cariño único. Romana abandono la sala de control, llevándose con ella los restos de K9 al trastero, conocido como Almacén Numero cuatro. Mientras Romana dejaba a K9 en el trastero y pasaba por su habitación a cambiarse la ropa por algo un poco mas acorde con la situación, el Doctor estaba en la Sala de Control, intentando arrancar la TARDIS, pero no funcionaba absolutamente nada, la TARDIS no podia arrancar, y eso, preocupaba al Señor del Tiempo, enormemente. Tras un rato, Romana regresa a la sala de control con un vestido negro, algo ceñido, el cual le tapaba poco mas que las rodillas y le hacia una figura digna de la Diosa de la Belleza. Aun así, el Doctor siguió intentando hacer despegar la TARDIS, pero todos los intentos por despegarla del suelo eran inútiles, los circuitos de desmaterialización no podían acceder al Vórtice Temporal, cosa que realmente intrigaba y inundaba al Señor del Tiempo de una sensación agónica. Romana solo con verle la cara pudo ver la gravedad de la situación, todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos había hecho que no necesitaran muchas palabras para decir algo como eso. Estaban irremediablemente atrapados en una dimensión desconocida, sin poder acceder al Vórtice Temporal, cosa que dificultaba el rescate, ya que si la TARDIS no podía acceder al Vórtice, significaba dos cosas, la primera, no podrían enviar un hipercubo de auxilio, y segundo, aunque pudiesen mandarlo, nadie podría rastrear el envío. Ya que NO se encontraban en otro universo, era OTRA dimensión.

El concepto de Dimensión y/o universo paralelo para un Gallifreyan eran cosas muy distintas unas de otras, básicamente, una dimensión se regia por unas normas lógicas distintas, y en muchos casos, opuestas a las del N-Espacio, como los sabios denominaron a su universo, en el cual las normas lógicas eran hechos que solo se podían demostrar en un laboratorio o a través de su demostración física. En cambio, una dimensión se podía regir por cualquier norma lógica, cualquier cosa que podías imaginar, sería lo que seguramente regiría esa Dimensión, mientras que el Universo Paralelo, lo que solía ser distinto eran los hechos, una cosa que en un universo no paso, en un paralelo quizá si haya pasado y desemboque otro mundo, pero con las mismas normas. Los universos paralelos estaban separados por el vacio, y conectados por pasadizos que ciertas naves pueden atravesar sin romper el continuo espacio tiempo, y por eses pasadizos; se podía acceder a un común Vortice Espacio-Temporal, el que usaba la TARDIS para sus viajes, pero en una Dimension Alternativa, no existía el Vortice, al menos no uno al que pudieran acceder.

El Doctor y Romana llegaron a la conclusión, sin duda, de que estaban irremediablemente perdidos en una Dimension Alternativa. Sin posibilidad de escapar.


End file.
